Family Ties
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: Karen's sister comes to visit and she has a history with Derek. Rated k b/c of adultery. Smash doesn't belong to me neither do the characters except for Kendall. Five reviews to update.
1. Karen's Sister

Chapter One-Karen's Sister

Karen's POV

Karen was exited her younger sister, Kendall, was coming to New York today. Kendall was 23 and was Karen was 28. She had been touring with a Ballet Company for three years and Karen hadn't seen since she left. Kendall was different. She was super smart and graduated high school when she was sixteen. She was accepted into Julliard for dance and graduated top of the class. Karen knew Kendall had kept thing from their parents as well as her. Karen didn't care. She just needed her sister again.

Karen wasn't sure when Kendall was supposed to arrive today but Karen did tell her was she would be for most of the day. Karen couldn't wait.

No One's POV

A young woman walked down the aisle towards the stage. She had light brown, wavy hair down to her waist. She had a lithe dancers body and when she got closer you could see her sharp green eyes skillfully observing the Bombshell performance.

When the director called a break the lead, Karen, ran down the stairs and hugged the mysterious women tightly.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my sister, Kendall. Kendall these are the people I work with. That's Bobby and Jessica they dance in the show and are some of my best friends. That's Julia and Tom they wrote the musical. That's Eileen she's the producer. That's Ivy she plays Ivy every other night. And that's our director Derek," Karen introduced excitedly.

"I've heard a lot about you all. Bobby, Jessica thank you looking out for my sister. Julia, Tom I am huge fans of your work. You are truly inspiring. Eileen you are an inspiration for working on a show many wouldn't consider to produce. You proved them wrong. So you're the one who slept with my husband. Can't you keep your legs together, Ivy? Derek, you cheated on me. I want a divorce," Kendall spoke shocking everyone.


	2. Derek's Wife?

Derek's Wife?

"**You're married? You're 23 years old? How long have you been married? Do mom and dad know? He's old enough to be your father! He cheated on you?"** Karen yelled. "Oh, Honey. How are you holding up," Karen pulled Kendall into a hug when she was done. The rest of the cast watched on with fascination. Derek was sitting down with his head in his hands and looking defeated. Ivy was gathering her stuff quietly so she could sneak out.

A crash pulled everyone out of their stupor. Heads whirled toward the direction the sound came from. Catching an embarrassed Ivy righting a metal chair.

Karen had let go of Kendall after the crash. Kendall slipped out of the and sank to the floor. Her head resting in her hands.

Derek, seeing Kendall leave, quickly followed her. Derek slid down next to her. Kendall lifted her head up to see who had sat down next to her. Derek saw her bright green eyes spilling with tears. Derek put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Kendall rested her head on his chest. Tears falling and darkening his shirt.

" I never meant for this to happen. I thought you had left me. I got drunk and made a stupid mistake. I'd give anything to be with you again. Anything," Derek whispered into her ear.

"I was about to have a melt down. I needed to get away for a bit. I traveled around for a bit. I went to Venice, Rome, Paris, Hong Kong, Frankfurt and London. I needed a break from reality. I was gonna call you, but then I saw the picture of you and the blonde kissing. I couldn't after that," Kendall whispered back.

"Can we please try. I'll do anything."

"Slowly. I need to be able to trust you again. We need to get to know each other again. Without outside influences. In secret."

"I'd like that. We can lays around in jeans, watch movies and eat crappy food. Slow works. I just want you."

"I have to go. We'll work it out. I'll stay in the guest room for now. I do love you," Kendall told Derek. She quickly kissed his cheek before running out the doors and hailing a cab.

Derek walked back into the auditorium and restarted rehearsal.


End file.
